The Inescapable Circle Book 1: A Path to Choose
by Cryscylla Starrspell
Summary: There is a choice to choose, but hate places obstacles in every path. The dawn will rise at the end of most, but at the end of the rest, venom kills all. Read to see full summary R&R please!
1. Introduction

_There is a choice to choose…_

_But hate places obstacles in every path..._

_The dawn will rise at the end of most,_

_But at the end of the rest, venom kills all._

A young kittypet, Dawn, traveled into the forest one day with her friend, Tibsy. Their original plan was to find the original four clans- ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. Instead, they stumbled upon the new three Clans- LightningClan, TornadoClan, and HurricaneClan. Named after natural disasters, they are fairly vicious. The day she steps in and joins LightningClan, TornadoClan attacks. Nobody knows what to do, and many cats die in the battle. LightningClan is almost gone, and everybody blames it on Dawn, now Dawnpaw. A warrior, Bluefang, stands up for her, and eventually so does the Medicine Cat, Jewelflake. Jewelflake knows that a prophecy has Dawnpaw in it, and hates to see StarClan defied. More hate springs up as LightningClan rebuilds itself, and Dawnpaw doesn't trust the deputy, Venomclaw. The bad thing is, Venomclaw is also her mentor, and if she did anything, StarClan knows what he would do as a punishment. Will she ever be able to take her Clan out of this mess? Just at that time, Jewelflake _and_ her apprentice, Dovepaw, have the same vision. Dawnpaw has powers greater than any warrior or StarClan or the Dark Forest. She had heard of cats like that in the other Clans, and she must travel to visit the original Clans. What will happen while she's gone?


	2. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**LIGHTNINGCLAN  
**

**LEADER**

**EAGLESTAR—**brown and white tabby tom

**DEPUTY**

**VENOMCLAW—**huge black tom with a white spot on chest**  
APPRENTICE, DAWNPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT**

**JEWELFLAKE—**beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat**  
** **APPRENTICE, DOVEPAW**

**WARRIORS**

**BLAZEHEART—**gray tabby she-cat with peach and white markings

**SOFTGAZE—**white she-cat with on blue eye and one green eye  
**APPRENTICE, SPIDERPAW**

**JAGGEDPELT—**brown and white tabby tom

**RAINDAPPLE—**gray she-cat

**BLUEFANG—**scruffy, long-haired blue-gray tom  
**APPRENTICE, SPOTTEDPAW**

**OAKSTRIPE—**brown tabby tom

**POPPYNOSE—**orange and white tabby she-cat

**LEOPARDTAIL—**light brown spotted she-cat with white markings  
**APPRENTICE, RAVENPAW**

**WEBFOOT—**brown and black tom  
**APPRENTICE, BLIZZARDPAW**

**OWLHEART—**gray tabby tom  
**APPRENTICE, LARKPAW**

**EARTHSTREAM—**brown she-cat  
**APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW**

**FROSTFLOWER—**white tabby she-cat

**WHITELEAF—**white tom

**AIRFOOT—**white she-cat with amber eyes  
**APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW**

**APPRENTICES**

**SPIDERPAW—**black tom with green eyes

**RAVENPAW—**black she-cat with blue eyes

**SPOTTEDPAW—**spotted brown she-cat with amber eyes

**LARKPAW—**spotted brown she-cat with blue eyes

**DAWNPAW—**silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes, originally a kittypet

**DOVEPAW—**gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**FEATHERPAW—**white she-cat with ginger patches, originally a kittypet

**QUEENS**

**FERNDAPPLE—**brown and white she-cat, mother of Grasskit and Icekit, Oakstripe's kits

**MOONFUR—**white tabby she-cat, expecting Webfoot's kits

**ELDERS**

**MOUSECLAW—**brown tabby tom

**KITS**

**GRASSKIT—**brown tom with green eyes

**ICEKIT—**white she-cat with blue eyes

**TORNADOCLAN**

**LEADER**

**SOULSTAR—**fierce black tom

**DEPUTY**

**MISTYWING—**blue-gray she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT**

**LIGHTWING—**white she-cat with amber eyes

**WARRIORS**

**GREENCLOUD—**white tom with green eyes

**BROOKWATER—**tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**LIONFEATHER—**golden tom  
**APPRENTICE, CINDERPAW**

**SPARROWLEAF—**brown tabby tom

**BIARPEBBLE—**black she-cat with gray eyes

**TIGERLEAF—**gray tabby tom with green eyes

**WILLOWSONG—**gray she-cat  
**APPRENTICE, PEPPERPAW**

**FEATHERDEW—**white she-cat with blue eyes  
**APPRENTICE, SHELLPAW**

**DUSTFEATHER—**gray tom  
**APPRENTICE, ECHOPAW**

**GRAYHEART—**gray tabby tom

**SHADOWSTEP—**black tom

**APPRENTICES**

**ECHOPAW—**tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**PEPPERPAW—**brown tabby she-cat

**CINDERPAW—**fluffy gray she-cat

**SHELLPAW—**gray tom

**QUEENS**

**DEWTAIL—**light gray she-cat, mother of Tigerleaf's kits, Rockkit and Spicekit

**ELDERS**

**SANDWING—**pale orange tom

**KITS**

**ROCKKIT—**gray tom

**SPICEKIT—**gray tabby she-cat

**HURRICANECLAN**

**LEADER**

**HEATHERSTAR—**spotted brown she-cat

**DEPUTY**

**CINDERDAPPLE—**gray tabby she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT**

**ICESONG—**black and white tom with amber eyes  
**APPRENTICE, FLOWERPAW**

**WARRIORS**

**SKYWILLOW—**white she-cat with blue eyes

**ROSEMEADOW—**orange tabby she-cat

**MUDPELT—**undersized brown tom  
**APPRENTICE, CLOUDPAW**

**WILLOWCLOUD—**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**FLAMELEAF—**orange tom with a flame-colored pelt

**ROBINWING—**tortoiseshell tom  
**APPRENTICE, STORMPAW**

**GRASSFUR—**black tom with green eyes

**FEATHERGAZE—**grayish blue she-cat  
**APPRENTICE, STRIPEPAW**

**APPRENTICES**

**STORMPAW—**dark gray tom

**STRIPEPAW—**gray tabby tom

**CLOUDPAW—**white she-cat with blue eyes

**FLOWERPAW—**orange and white she-cat

**QUEENS**

**LIGHTNINGWHISKER—**orange she-cat, expecting Robinwing's kits

**ELDERS**

_None_

**KITS**

_None_


	3. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dawn woke up and stretched each of her legs in turn. She walked around her housefolks' nest, dodging her brothers and sisters and staying away from their glares. She scampered up to her mother. She, of all cats, would understand. Maybe also Tibsy, but she wasn't going to tell her. "Snowflake?" she asked.

The white she-cat looked up. "Yes, Dawn?"

"I-I want to look for my father."

Snowflake sighed and pulled Dawn next to her. "I know that you really want to know him," she said, "But Mintfur was loyal to his Clan. He had to leave with them, and I am pretty sure that the trail to somewhere safe was hard. It might not be right to follow him. You might be wounded, lost or… worse."

"Mintfur…" Dawn echoed.

Her mother purred and licked her kit's head. "He was a brave and noble cat. You should be proud to have a father like him."

"I would like to find Mintfur," Dawn declared, wriggling out of her mother's grip. "I would like to find my father."

"Dawn, it's too dangerous," Snowflake mewed urgently, starting to get up, but Dawn was already racing out of their housefolks' nest Nearby, a dusty gray tom kitten looked up and eagerly chased after her.

Dawn stopped and turned around once outside. "Storm, what are you doing?" she asked when the tom crashed into her.

"Where are you going?" Storm asked eagerly.

"I'm looking for Mintf- our father."

"Mintf?" Storm repeated. "What a funny name. Mintf! Mintf! Mintf!"

"His actual name was Mintfur. Don't make fun of him," Dawn scolded.

Storm suddenly looked sad. "So… you're leaving?"

"Yes," Dawn said. She walked up to her brother and reached up, licking the bottom of his chin. "I'll miss you. You take care of our siblings."

Storm sniffed. "I'll try to remember where the twolegs take them," he said.

"'Bye," Dawn said as her brother padded back into the twoleg nest. She turned and jumped onto the fence. Looking back, she wondered what it would be like to go back, but she thought, _No. I have to find Mintfur._ She took a deep breath, jumped down, and got ready to cross the thunderpath.

There was a jingling noise as another kittypet leaped down in front of her. "Gonna' try to catch a mouse, like good old Rusty? You know that he never came back," she mewed.

"The reason why he never came back was that he found a new way of living," Dawn retorted. "Princess told me that. He also became leader of a Clan, so his new name was Firestar. Well, first he was Firepaw, then Fireheart, then Firestar. Also, I was going to look for my father, Mintfur."

Tibsy snorted. "Princess? Who listens to that old cat anymore? Also, what's up with all of the changing names?"

"I listen to her." The silver tabby kit ignored the second question.

"Trust me, you've got fuzz in your brain," the white and ginger kit said, scrambling back onto the fence. "Just don't say I didn't warn you!"

"You could come with me!" Dawn called, but Tibsy had disappeared into her housefolks' nest.

She sighed and shook her head, trying to forget about her doubts of Rusty's fate. She turned and started to go to the park where she knew that there was a way out of the twolegplace, but stopped when she heard a kittypet door close. Looking around, she was surprised to see Tibsy walking over to her. There was a strange glimmer Dawn had never seen before in her friend's light green eyes. "Whatever," Tibsy said. "An adventure is an adventure. I'll go with you."

Dawn smiled and flicked the ginger and white cat's shoulder. "Thanks," she said. "It's too bad that we have to leave our families."

"Hey, we're looking for _your_ family!" Tibsy said as they walked off. "I'll try to track. Mr. Fluffs has been teaching me how to track."

Dawn snorted. "Look who has fuzz in their brain."

"Hey, be quiet! Mr. Fluffs was once a good warrior!"

"Of nothing," Dawn muttered under her breath.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Tibsy roared.

"Nothing, nothing! You can track! But if we get lost it's your fault."

They padded off, Tibsy's mouth wide open, and Dawn looking at the ground for footprints. After they traveled for some while out of the twolegplace, Dawn called, "Look! Paw prints! Lots of them!"

Tibsy walked up and sniffed the dried-up prints. "They don't smell like Mr. Fluffs," she finally declared.

"Of course they don't, mouse-brain. Mr. Fluffs has stayed with his housefolk for moons."

"OK, fine. We'll follow them."

They walked for sundowns, starting to get hungry. They tried their best to catch prey, but they were only kits and didn't know any hunting techniques. They stayed in hollow logs. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Tibsy whispered one night. "We should still be with our mothers."

Dawn sighed and shifted her weight. "I don't know, but I feel kind of like we're not going the right way."

Tibsy snorted. "Fine, be pessimistic."

"I didn't mean-!" Dawn began, but was cut off by a loud snore. Tibsy was asleep. She sighed and curled up. _Think that you're going the right way,_ Dawn thought to herself as she started to drift off. _Oh, great StarClan! What mess have I gotten Tibsy and myself into?_


End file.
